You're Cute When you Sleep
by Kiwi4Rin
Summary: Yuuki tells Zero that her and Kaname are an item? What happens when Zero is upset enough to hurt himself? Kaname to the rescue! Warning: Boy x Boy, Self-Harm, and slight Yuuki Bashing. OOC. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


**A/N: Hey guys! so, this is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting. I decided to write this because I thought that my first one should be a one-shot. I'm actually doing a chapter-fic in Bleach right now, kinda intimidating, but i've been wanting to write and show my work off for a while now, and since It's spring break, I have no more excuses to not do it. Also, the very beginning may be slightly misleading but it **_**is **_**Zero/kaname, just wait and see! Warning: boy x boy and self harm! Oh, and..umm.. Yuuki bashing for a bit. But all ends well, of course.**

Zero was walking along the hallways at Cross Acadamy looking for people-girls mostly- who were out past curfew tying to sneak their way into the night-dorms. Despite the nonchalance that he appeared to be walking with, he was actually very emotional at the moment.

Lately, he had been hearing more gossip then ever about him as he walked down the corridor at the school. Yuuki had been spending a lot of time with kaname lately, and people had seemed to notice. "Poor Zero," they would say, "I was completely sure that he and Yuuki were an item!"

"I know," another would reply, " but now it seems like she has Kaname on her leash as well! Look at how close the two of them are! She can't be dating them _both _can she!?" _no, _he would think as he walked away, _she isn't, she's only dating _him, _and he's completely enamoured with her._

He couldn't hold back a scowl as he remembered all of the time he had thought those things in his head, _he's enamoured with her, he loves her, he adores her, _and _he'll _never _love you that way. _He knew it was a lost cause to be in love with Kaname, but he was anyway. No matter how much he wished he weren't. he wasn't so foolish as to believe that he could will his love away, mind you, that doesn't mean he didn't _try _not to love him, just that it wasn't successful.

Whenever he would save Yuuki, people assumed that it was because he was in love with her. That's not why_. Kaname _loved her. _Kaname _would be hurt if he didn't protect her properly. Whenever he would pulled Yuuki away from Kaname, people made the assumption that it was because he didn't want Kaname touching her. They were wrong. He didn't want _her _touching_ Kaname. _He was _jealous _that she oculd touch him, and Zero couldn't.

It's not that he doesn't love yuuki, though. He does, truthfully, but more as if she were his sister. His very annoying, touble-prone little sister. Who kaname loved, and that made him hate her sometimes.

He sighed as he finished his rounds. It had took him longer than usual, as _they_ were together, so he didn't have Yuuki there to help him. He made his way back to the day dorms, to sleep, he told himself, but he knew that his emotions, and the itch on his wrist would break him, and that he would have to do _that _again.

He was right, of course. as he tossed on his bed, he couldn't help imagining what it would be like to have Kanme hold him, caress him, and _love _him. He couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down his face, or the pain that errupted in his chest. He was a coward, he knew. But he _had _to do it.

He moved towards the bathroom that was in his room, and began fumbling with the mirror above his sink that doubled as a cabinet. He hastily grabbed for his black utillity knife that he kept in the corner of the cabinet. As soon as he had it in his hands, he began slashing his wrists, adding more scars to his wrists. He had many already. He had been cutting already for a few months, before Yuuki had told him that her and Kaname were dating, even.

He calmed down after the first few cuts, enjoying the pain that was released with them. "What _is _this?!" A familiar voice yelled right behind him. Zero Jumped. He turned around, and saw the last person he evert expected to catch him.

" Kaname! I-er-um, this i-isn't what it looks li-" He was cut off by Kaname yanking the blade away from him. He grabbed Zero's wrists gently and dragged him towards the bathtub. "Hey! what are you doing?" Zero asked, but his only y reply was kaname turning on the water.

"Wash it off." kaname said, and walked back towards the cabinet. Zero was hesitant, but he complied anyway, wincing at the pain the water caused on his wrists. Kaname came back and sat some bandages on the ground. He began helping Zero clean out the cuts, his fingers running over each and every scar. Zero looked away, feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

Finally, he looked back to see Kaname with his hands in is lap and his head down, his eyes hid beneath his bangs, "Why," Kaname asked in a quiet voice, "Why would you do this to yourself?" Zero exploded.

"Why would you care!?" He demanded

"Why would I care? Why would I _care?!_" Kaname yelled back, as he lifted his head. Zero's breath hitched in his throat as he saw that tears were gathered up in kaname's eyes, and only then did he realise that he was crying as well.

"I care because _I'm in love with you damnit!_"..._in love, _Zero thought, _in love, with me!?._

"But, that's- you and Yuuki- are together-Right?-Don't you love _her_?" Zero asked.

"No!" Kaname screamed, his tears starting to fall down his face, and his voice going hoarse, "No! Yuuki made that up, she's been telling everyone that because-i don't know why, she just is-but, honestly-No!... I love you... I _need _you, so how could you do this, how could you?" he asked as the tears took him over.

"I love you, Kaname" Zero said in a small voice. Kaname looked up, his eyes wide.

"Really?" he saked

"More than anything," he promised, he was so upset that he had hurt kaname-_his _Kaname, like he did.

"..." Kaname didn't say anything else, but he picked up a towel and dired Zero's wrists off. He then bandaged them. "Thank you," Zero said

"Never again," Kaname started, and Zero looked up, "Never again, okay?"

"I promise" Zero said, Kaname's eyes were red, and he was still crying a little bit. He couldn't help but notice how adorable he was right then.

He helped Kaname stand up, and walked him over to his bed, "You're staying here tonight," he said matter-of-factly. Kaname just nodded his head. Zero pulled the covers down and climbed into bed, then after Zero motioned for him to do so, Kaname climbed in afterwords. Zero pulled the covers over them, and snuggles kaname close, the others head to his chest, relishing the warmth that came off of Zero. then Zero remembered something, "Hey, Kaname?" He asked

"Yes?"

"Why were you here anyway?" He asked. Kaname blushed but tried to answer,

"Umm, you- you're really cute when you sleep, Zero," was the timid reply. Zero was surprised at first, realizing that Kaname had come to his room, to watch him sleep, just as he had for Kaname, on many occasions. He Smirked and whispered into Kaname's ear, "You know what? You are too." Kaname turned a deep red, and Zero chuckled.

He leaned down and kissed Kaname, slowly and passionately.

**Did you like it? I hope so, please R&amp;R?**


End file.
